Some of the goals in having magnetic field gradients in a solid state probe are to permit spectral editing of solid samples via differential gradient evolution. These measurements tend to appear as inverse heteronuclear filtering experiments, except that the proton-proton interactions are suppressed. The generic method starts by creating a magnetization grating through the proton spin system under the presence of coherent averaging time-suspension type sequences. This grating is then transferred to the heteronucleus via the dipolar coupling, and again with the suppression of the proton-proton dipolar interaction. Finally, the multiple-quantum heteronuclear coherence is returned to single quantum coherence on the hetero-atom and the grating is selectively refocused. In initial studies we have used gradients to filter the double quantum contributions to rotational resonance, and to filter a cross-polarization transfer.